Currently, the processes of putting an air shaft into a copper foil reel and installing the air shaft are mostly performed manually. When the air shaft is to be installed on the chuck, usually the operator needs to align the tenon on the air shaft with the mortise in the chuck with his eyes to cause the tenon to engage with the mortise after the alignment. In this process, if the angle of the tenon on the air shaft to be transported is not aligned with the mortise in the chuck, the operator needs to laboriously rotate the air shaft to a right angle because a general copper foil reel weigh more than three hundred kilograms. In addition, even if the tenon on the air shaft is aligned with the mortise in the chuck, the operator still needs to use a tool to beat the tenon on the air shaft to cause it to closely engage with the mortise in the chuck. Therefore, this operating process of using the operator to identify the installation position, rotate and align the air shaft and the mortise, and beat the air shaft and the mortise not only endangers the safety of the operator, but also damages the mechanism itself, thereby affecting factory safety and product yield.
In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, a fixing apparatus and an automatic system are disclosed. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problems described above, but also is easy to implement. Thus, the present invention has utility for the industry.